Interwoven
by StarRuby
Summary: Time's meshing together. Why are Harry Ron Hermione Ginny Neville and Luna the only ones who realize it? Lupin's strange disappearance leads them to a meeting with maybe the only one who can help. But is she really on their side? MWPPish. Full Sum Inside
1. Something is Amiss

_Interwoven:_

_Harry Potter and the Five Keys_

By StarRuby

OOTP Spoiler Warning!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I own the story, Kaleb Risa, Eve Shikyo, Artemis Sileo, and Eclipse Atwater. So nyah!

**Full Summary: **Something has happened... something very, very wrong. Time is meshing together. And why are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna the only ones who realize it? Dumbledore doesn't even seem to notice. Only the rest of the Order acknowledges the work of something possibly even bigger than Lord Voldemort himself. After Remus Lupin's strange and unexpected disappearance, putting Harry in even more misery, their group is determined to right what has been wronged, and finally wipe that smug smile off of Malfoy's face. But as new (and old) rivalries take place, spreading discord amongst almost everyone, fights and competitions lead them to a meeting with possibly the only one who can really help. She seems to know everything that's happening. But if she's on their side, why won't she tell them?!****

**Author's Notes: **This takes place in Harry's 6th year. And, even though it didn't say whether he did or not in OOTP, he didn't get his Firebolt back in my fic. *winks* And for all those Sirius fans out there, (which includes myself) *koff koff* something will happen that I guarantee will make you smile. And if it doesn't, feel free to pitch random objects at me. MILD SLASH!!!! You'll know it when you see it; it doesn't appear until sometime near the end. And there are a couple unnecessary romantic chapters which you can skip. 

~

**Chapter One – **Something Is Amiss...

~

Birds chirping outside the window and the sound of rustling sheets alerted Harry to the morning. As his eyes fluttered open, he immediately realized that something was wrong. Sunlight, normally filtering through the curtains of his bed, was absent. He was on his feet in seconds and at the window, breathing hard. But then he saw. It black disc was making its way off of the Sun. A smile spread across his face, and his emerald eyes sparkled. It was a solar eclipse! He had never seen one of them before. They were supposed to be really rare, too. He gently ran a hair through his messy, jet-black hair and sighed in amazement as the black disc vanished from the sky. "Wow," he murmured to himself, and then headed downstairs for breakfast.

It was a good day, or at least started off as one. He was going back to Hogwarts in a week, he caught a solar eclipse, and Tonks had promised to pick him up that day to take him to Diagon Alley. And of course the Dursleys had agreed to let him go, remembering Mad Eye Moody. As he walked into the kitchen, he glanced at the television. The news was on, telling about this phenomenal eclipse. Then came an odd story. A vivid violet shooting star had shot across the sky that morning, in broad daylight. Curious, just in case this was the work of Voldemort, he sat down still watching. But nothing about deaths or anything else popped up. The news switched instead to the Minister of Agriculture.

Sighing, Harry gobbled down his bacon, and then returned to his room to wait for Tonks. She hadn't said how she was going to be picking him up, and he had forgotten to ask. He hoped she remembered, but it wasn't really like her to forget. Sure enough, there was a crack like a gunshot and Tonks was standing in front of him, grinning. Her hair was neon blue that day, curly and hanging to her shoulders. Her eyes were gold. Harry blinked and Tonks winked at him.

"Wotcher, Harry," she greeted. "Nice to see you again. Before we go, I have something to give you..." Harry blinked in slight surprise. Tonks pulled out a letter and a package. "It's a tad late, but it's your birthday present," she said, somewhat sheepishly. A smile crossed his face and he tore open the package. Inside it was a book of Quidditch world records. His eyes widened and sparkled like emeralds with his happiness, which was all the thanks Tonks needed. "And I got this, too." She handed Harry the letter, which bore the majestic seal of Hogwarts. His stomach flipped over as he opened it and looked at the letter.

Dear Mr. H. Potter,

We at Hogwarts are pleased to inform you that you have received 6 O.W.L.s:

**_CHARMS_**: Exceeds Expectations

**_TRANSFIGURATION_**: Exceeds Expectations

**_HERBOLOGY_**: Outstanding

**_POTIONS_**_:_ Acceptable

**_DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS_**: Outstanding

**_HISTORY OF MAGIC_**: Dreadful

**_ASTRONOMY_**: Poor

**_DIVINATION_**: Dreadful

**_CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES_**: Outstanding

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry blinked, surprised. The Divination and History of Magic scores were expected, but the Acceptable in Potions was definitely a shocker. But then the realization sunk in and a smile spread across his face. Tonks winked. "We'll get going now, shall we? You have your list and all?" Harry nodded, grinning back at her. But before he could ask how, she took out a battered looking old can. "We're using a Portkey, okay?" He nodded again, grabbed Hedwig and his trunk, and reached out to touch the can. "Three... two... one," she counted. A jerk from below his navel threw off his balance and then they were tumbling through space.

They hit the ground hard right in front of the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley. Remus Lupin was in the process of tapping one of the bricks. He jumped as Harry exclaimed, "Hello, sir!" Turning around, his face broke into a huge grin. He still looked about the same. Grey gently flecked his light brown hair and his eyes were an even lighter brown, looking almost amber. However, he looked healthier, somehow.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Tonks," replied Lupin, a smile on his face. "Nice to see you two again." Tonks gave a cheerful wave as Harry's former DADA professor tapped the brick and stepped back to reveal the archway into Diagon Alley. And Harry was filled with a rush of adrenaline, a happiness he hadn't felt since Sirius... Well, it wasn't the time to think of Sirius just yet. His name alone brought a pang of immense pain to Harry's chest.

Grinning, he headed first to Gringotts, to refill his money supply. From there, he went to Flourish and Blotts to buy his books. He passed by Quality Quidditch Supplies and realized with a wrench that his Firebolt was still at Hogwarts. But Harry just shook his head, reminding himself that he would be there in a week, and he'd get it back then.

Jarring him out of his thoughts, a familiar voice called out, "Hey, HARRY!" He whirled around to see a boy his age, with flaming red hair and a liberal amount of freckles. A smile spread over Harry's face and he waved back.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry exclaimed, running over to him.

"So, they're letting you come to Diagon Alley this time?" Ron asked, referring to the Order. Sorrow tugged at the corner of Harry's mind, but he ignored it and just nodded, grinning.

"They're probably just worried about what happened last time they cooped me up like that," he commented, remembering his wound-up mood and constant bits of shouting. Ron nodded, also remembering. "Is Hermione with you?" Harry asked, looking around, but Ron shook his head. "Okay... then let's check out your brothers' joke shop," he suggested. Ron grinned.

"You read my mind," he said, and with that, they hurried off. 

The Weasley twins grinned at them as they walked in. "Hey, Harry! Hey, Ron!" They exclaimed happily. Glancing around, Harry and Ron saw that Fred and George were doing well for themselves. There were quite a few people. A young boy with light brown hair was standing with a short boy with blonde hair near the left wall. In the corner, chatting about something excitedly, were two tall black-haired boys. A young girl with auburn hair also walked in, looking around, her eyes wide with amazement. Ron and Harry looked around, making sure Ron's mother wasn't looking, then bought some of the twins' Skiving Snackboxes.

Then they heard Tonks's yell. Both of them sprinted out of the shop to find Tonks alone on the street, looking around frantically. Harry approached her cautiously. "Tonks?" he asked concernedly. "What happened?" Her golden eyes locked on him and her chest rose and fell quickly with her shallow breaths. She seemed pretty distraught.

"Remus... was there... talked to me... was explaining something... then vanished!!! Didn't finish his sentence!! Just gone!!" she choked. Harry and Ron exchanged quite bemused glances. They knew how worried Tonks was about everything ever since Sirius's death. And it wasn't like Lupin to vanish in the middle of a sentence. Actually, it wasn't like anyone they knew to vanish in the middle of a sentence. Except maybe Hermione, but she always vanished to the library. "Where could he have gone?" asked Tonks, still looking about frantically. "He just disappeared!!! He didn't even Disapparate! There was no sound!" 

Tonks's frantic motions and bursts of speech had drawn some people's attention. Arthur and Molly Weasley were rushing over to them. "Tonks?" Mr. Weasley asked worriedly. "Tonks, what happened?" Ron's parents watched with growing anxiety as Tonks repeated the story all over again.

"Bloody hell..." Mr. Weasley whispered when she was done.


	2. Back to the Express

_Interwoven:_

_Harry Potter and the Five Keys_

By StarRuby

OOTP Spoiler Warning!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I own the story, Kaleb Risa, Eve Shikyo, Artemis Sileo, and Eclipse Atwater. So nyah!

**Full Summary: **Something has happened... something very, very wrong. Time is meshing together. And why are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna the only ones who realize it? Dumbledore doesn't even seem to notice. Only the rest of the Order acknowledges the work of something possibly even bigger than Lord Voldemort himself. After Remus Lupin's strange and unexpected disappearance, putting Harry in even more misery, their group is determined to right what has been wronged, and finally wipe that smug smile off of Malfoy's face. But as new (and old) rivalries take place, spreading discord amongst almost everyone, fights and competitions lead them to a meeting with possibly the only one who can really help. She seems to know everything that's happening. But if she's on their side, why won't she tell them?!****

**Author's Notes: **Review please! XD Yeah, I'm pitiful, but hey, I live for reviews! C'mon, humor me! ^-^ Kaleb and Eve don't (really) come in until later; I just thought I should mention them early. ^0^ So, here we goooo!

~

**Chapter Two – **Back to the Express

~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione casually leaned against the solid metal barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 at the train station, chatting indifferently. Within moments, they had fallen through, onto Platform 9 ¾, the scarlet steam engine called Hogwarts Express in front of them. They saw Neville Longbottom, a round-faced boy in the same year as the three, bidding his grandmother goodbye. He shot a grin at them, remembering their eventful 5th year. Harry had to admit, he did not want to remember just yet. Adding on Lupin's disappearance, Harry's 5-6th years at Hogwarts would probably be his most miserable. But he refused to think about it for now.

They boarded the train, and Harry headed towards the last compartment, the one that they had always been. He'd wait there for Ron and Hermione to come back from the prefects' carriage, as he did last year. So he changed into his robes and sat down by himself, occasionally looking up when he heard footsteps.

After the train started moving, Ron and Hermione appeared, looking extremely confused. They also had their Hogwarts robes on, but the prefect badge was missing. Harry stared. "What? Aren't you prefects?" he asked, also confused. Ron and Hermione shook their heads mutely.

"They said we never were prefects," said Hermione in a muffled tone. "They said the job belonged to somebody else..."

"You won't believe who," Ron exclaimed, apparently torn between bemusement and excitement. "We only saw one person there, from Gryffindor. Guess who it was? _Professor Lupin_!!!" Harry's jaw dropped. But before Ron could continue, the compartment door opened. Along with his open mouth, Harry's eyes widened. Standing in front of him were four boys their age, one with a prefect badge pinned to his billowing black robes. The one on the far left had messy black hair and hazel eyes, glasses in front of them. He could've been Harry's duplicate, if not for the hazel eyes and lack of his scar. Next to him was another black haired boy, but with dark blue eyes, which had a mischievous glint in them. His hair was glossy and shining, cut at his shoulders, bangs hanging messily, yet casually elegant, in front of his eyes. Beside him was one with light brown hair and kind amber eyes, the one with the prefect bage.. He also looked pretty worn out. And lastly, on the far right, was a shorter boy with pale blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Standing in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the Marauders: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail.

HIS DEAD DAD, DEAD GODFATHER, MISSING DADA PROFESSOR, AND PARENTS' BETRAYER WERE STANDING IN FRONT OF HIM!

With a strangled yell, he dove at Peter, who squeaked and stepped behind Remus. James stepped in front of him and caught Harry by the front of the robes with a small frown, knocking the air out of Harry at the impact.

"Hey," he said in a casual tone. "I have to admit sometimes Pete does deserve a good beating, and you're incredibly handsome, but looking like me doesn't give you the right to try and beat up my friend." Ron and Hermione gaped as James set Harry back down on the ground. Sirius grinned.

He addressed Harry. "You know he's only saying that because you look like him, right? Otherwise he'd say you were an ugly, obnoxious git and would beat you into the ground right here." James punched him playfully in the shoulder. Remus looked back at Peter and smiled.

"It's okay to come out now." His tone was gentle, but had a hint of amusement in it. Cautiously, Peter stepped back into view. Remus glanced back at the three in front of him, all staring with half-horrified, half-mystified expressions. "I don't believe we've introduced ourselves," he said politely. "I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Peter Pettigrew."

James and Sirius grinned at them. "I'm James Potter, but of course you already know me." It was Sirius's turn to punch him in the shoulder. James smirked but ignored him. "And this here is my sidekick Sirius Black." A bark-like laugh escaped Sirius and he shook his head.

"You've got it backwards," he corrected. "You're the sidekick, Jimmy." James rolled his eyes.

They Marauders laughed at the irritated expression on their leader's face. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, just stared, amazed and bewildered. Why were they just standing there, looking as if they were in their 6th year, and joking about, all alive? Sirius and James were dead, Peter had betrayed them all, and Remus had vanished from the face of the earth; popular belief told that he had been captured by Voldemort himself. And if they were here, where was Lily? But then they heard a compartment door open and close. James froze, looked behind him, and then ran a hand through his messy hair, rumpling it even more. Without another word, he left. Sirius smirked.

"Go get her, Prongs," he called to him cheerfully. Then he turned to Remus and Peter, leaning against the doorframe. "When will he learn that Evans just doesn't want to go out with him?" Remus and Peter both shrugged, grinning at the lovesick antics of their best friend. Hermione finally spoke up.

"You-you're really the Marauders?" she asked, stuttering. The three nodded and grinned. 

"In the flesh," Sirius said, with a lavish bow. "At your service."

As Hermione rolled her eyes, Harry instinctively reached for his back pocket, where he kept the Marauder's Map. It was also gone. And he had a feeling his Invisibility Cloak was, too. If only he could go and get his trunk to check that it was there! He might've memorized all the passages of Hogwarts, and he didn't _really_ need the Map, but he had almost no chance without the Invisibility Cloak. He had used it every year since he got into Hogwarts, and it would definitely be a sentimental loss to have found his own father's cloak gone.

"We didn't get your names," said Sirius suddenly, grinning broadly. "I haven't seen you around Hogwarts, which is saying something." Remus shook his head.

"Actually it's not," he disagreed. "Neither Peter nor I have seen them around Hogwarts, which really is saying something, considering all _you _notice are us, Snape, and pretty girls that fawn all over you." Sirius tried and failed to look indignant, and settled for just grinning. 

"I suppose you're right as usual," said Sirius lightly. "But anyway, what are your names?" He had gone back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You are the spitting image of James," he added, giving Harry a once-over. Harry felt the corner of his mouth twitch, wishing that he could just shout, '_OF COURSE I DO! I'M HIS SON!_' But you don't just go shouting that at people, especially if that person doesn't even have a girlfriend yet. And it doesn't help shouting that at a person who's the same age as you either. So he kept his mouth shut, and gave a warning look at Ron, who had opened his mouth. Seeing Harry's look, he closed it again and just stared.

Hermione spoke up first. "My name's Hermione Granger. _This _is Ron Weasley, and _this_ is..." She trailed off, watching Sirius's overly curious expression.

"I'm Harry," he said in a deadpan sort of tone. "Harry Potter." Remus cocked his head to the side, light brown bangs lightly swaying in front of his interested amber eyes. 

"Harry Potter," Remus repeated. "I've heard of you. You're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_." Ron smirked and looked at Hermione, who was suppressing a smile. However, Peter was watching them all intently. He seemed about to say something, but then he paused and looked behind him.

James had returned, looking slightly disappointed. Sirius smirked. "Let me guess. She said no?" James just scowled and ran a hand through his dark hair, rumpling it more.

"She just... I mean she doesn't— And she..." he muttered in frustration. Remus patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"We'll be going now," he said lightly. "Pleased to meet you all, and we'll see you around Hogwarts, okay?" The three nodded, and the Marauders left. As soon as their footsteps and chatter faded, all three burst into wild and frantic speech, unable to understand each other, each desperate to get themselves heard.

"How are they here?"

"Harry's dad is here!"

"Harry's mum isn't dating his dad?"

"My mum used to hate my dad!"

"The Map is gone?!"

"Is the Cloak still here?"

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

And then the compartment door slid open again. The three of them ceased shouting immediately and looked up. This time it was a young girl standing there. She looked to be in about her 7th year, and sure enough, they caught sight of a Head Girl badge on her black robes. Her shining black hair was drawn into a high ponytail, spilling to her shoulders as it faded to pale blonde in waves. Her eyes, bright with curiosity, were a vivid violet. The three of them blinked and looked up at her. A casual smile then swept across her face.

"I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice. "I heard shouting. I came to ask you to keep it down." Harry, Ron, and Hermione muttered an apology, looking down. The girl smiled, and then turned to leave.

"Oy! I haven't seen you very often!" called Ron. "Who are you?" The girl paused, and then turned her head slightly to look back at them. An odd expression flitted across her violet eyes and then was gone. She continued walking, but as she closed the door, she spoke.

"I... am Eternity."


	3. Artemis and Moony

_Interwoven:_

_Harry Potter and the Five Keys_

By StarRuby

OOTP Spoiler Warning!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I own the story, Kaleb Risa, Eve Shikyo, Artemis Sileo, and Eclipse Atwater. So nyah!

**Full Summary: **Something has happened... something very, very wrong. Time is meshing together. And why are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna the only ones who realize it? Dumbledore doesn't even seem to notice. Only the rest of the Order acknowledges the work of something possibly even bigger than Lord Voldemort himself. After Remus Lupin's strange and unexpected disappearance, putting Harry in even more misery, their group is determined to right what has been wronged, and finally wipe that smug smile off of Malfoy's face. But as new (and old) rivalries take place, spreading discord amongst almost everyone, fights and competitions lead them to a meeting with possibly the only one who can really help. She seems to know everything that's happening. But if she's on their side, why won't she tell them?!****

**Author's Notes: **Well, I just realized how hard this is gonna be. O.o But I'll manage! I've always loved a challenge. Thankies to _akillernutjob_and _CheeserCake_ for reviewing! ^0^ I love reviews. This is a pretty long chapter, but very fun to write, and it will have quite a bit of relevance later on in the fic. w00t! Anywho, everyone knows Remus is a werewolf, except Lily Evans and Severus Snape, of course. And the full moon is tomorrow night! Hee, hee. I love _kawaii_ little twists like this.

~

**Chapter Three – **Artemis and Moony

~

**Author's Notes: **Well, everyone (important) knows Remus is a werewolf, except Lily Evans and Severus Snape, of course. And the full moon is tomorrow night! Hee, hee. I love kawaii little twists like this.

~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all hopped into the carriages, all three of them nervous. What would Hogwarts be like? Earlier on the train, Hermione had suggested a time ripple had occurred, and that ripple had been... torn, or something. That meant that people from an earlier time and/or a future time would be in Hogwarts and chaos would ensue until the tear in reality was fixed. But then why did they know what was happening? And how did it happen? As if sensing their discomfort, one of the thestrals pulling the carriages turned around, fixing its blank stare onto Harry, sending shivers up his spine. And then they started moving. 

Within no time, they were inside the castle, seated at their House tables in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore sat in the middle of the staff table, the seat beside him vacant. It belonged to Professor McGonagall, who had gone to get the first years. Unlike before, Dumbledore looked stressed. But his blue eyes still had a twinkle in them. Harry's confusion deepened when he looked at the DADA teacher's spot.

There was a young woman sitting there, straight, copper-red hair spilling to her shoulders. Her eyes were a clear sky blue and her smile was bright and cheerful. She was wearing robes of deep lavender, trimmed with black. Of course, when looking to those on around her, she looked quite amateur.

Harry nudged Ron and pointed. Ron let out a small gasp, which Hermione noticed. She glanced around, too, but when she saw the professor, a look of exasperation flooded onto her features. But then she grabbed Harry's arm and pointed a little further down. Professor Snape, the Potions master and Harry's least favorite teacher, was absent. In his place was a tall, slender wizard with black hair and pale jade green eyes. He was wearing midnight blue robes and a small smile on his face. And Harry's gaze scanned the Slytherin table. Sitting next to Draco Malfoy, Harry's nemesis, was none other than a 16-year-old Severus Snape.

His thoughts were disrupted as McGonagall came in with the first years, and placed the Sorting Hat upon its stool. The tear in its brim opened and it sang, loud and clear.

_Welcome, first years, to __Hogwarts__School___

_Where magic is our greatest tool._

_Sorting you all is what I do._

_I've never failed yet, that is true._

_And though Sorting means dividing,_

_Which can be dangerous, I'm deciding,_

_I cannot let down the Greatest Four_

_Even though this may lead to war.___

_For rips and  tears have come from past acts._

_This must be fixed 'cause it attracts_

_Dangers of an unknown kind,_

_Darkness that has a corrupted mind.___

_Now Gryffindors are true and brave,_

_Valiant ones whose courage does save.___

_And Ravenclaws are bright and wise,_

_Deciphering puzzles, seeing through a disguise.___

_Hufflepuffs are hard-workers that toil,_

_Forever friendly, forever loyal.___

_And power-hungry Slytherins are last but not least,_

_Whose ambition  will definitely not decrease._

_Now put me on and let me choose,_

_And be assured this isn't a ruse._

_But remember my warning, remember it well:_

_Though I'm forced to divide, unite where you dwell._

The flap closed and the Hat fell silent once more. The Hall burst into applause, whispers scattered among the clapping. Harry glanced over and saw Sirius and James whispering together, apparently not paying any attention, as they clapped along with everyone else. Remus and Peter, however, seemed genuinely impressed by the Hat's song. Harry's gaze wandered to Ron and Hermione, who looked unsurprised at the warning in the Hat's song. In their fifth year, the Hat had also given a warning, so it was expected that this year's song would also contain one.

McGonagall walked up to the Hat with a long roll of parchment. She cleared her throat and started calling out the names.

"Adrian, Paul!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Arabell, Maria!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bearley, Samantha!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!!"

"Bentley, Thomas!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Brown, Miranda!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This continued in some fashion, but Harry didn't pay much attention. His gaze was scanning the table for two people—

No, make that one. He spotted Eternity at the Gryffindor table, her violet eyes sparkling with interest as she watched the terrified first years come up and put on the Hat. She caught his eye and gave a small wave. Harry waved back and his gaze continued scanning the table.

There. Sitting a bit away from the Marauders was a 6th year who had shoulder-length dark red curly hair and vibrant emerald eyes. A smile was on her face as she watched the first years get sorted, and a prefect badge glimmered on her chest. Every so often she shot the Marauders a dark look for whispering during the Sorting. It was a young Lily, currently known as Lily Evans. She was not aware that James shot her side-long looks every so often.

Finally, the Sorting was over. They ate, talked, drank, and told jokes the food vanished and Dumbledore stood up for his speech. 

"Good evening, students!" he greeted happily. "A new year brings fresh starts! A couple reminders before we leave. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. I repeat, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to _all students._" His eyes flickered for a moment to the Marauder's wicked grins, and Harry saw the twinkle in his gaze. "No one is permitted to play any games involving the Whomping Willow." (Remus shifted uncomfortably.) "Mr. Filch also asked me to remind you that no magic is allowed in the corridors, and a full list of the items not allowed at Hogwarts can be found on his office door. Let us give a warm round of applause for Professor Artemis Sileo, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, for keeping the position for 4 years, now." Cheers, applause, and a few whistles sounded from the students as the DADA professor smiled and gave a small bow. "We welcome our new Head Boy and Girl, Frank Longbottom and Eclipse Atwater, both of Gryffindor," Dumbledore continued. Clapping resounded through the hall as Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned startled glances to Neville. Neville's eyes had widened in shock and he was quite pale, but clapping nonetheless. They also saw a young man, with a friendly smile, stand up and give a small bow. Beside him, Eternity was also on her feet, smiling. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances. Didn't she tell them her name was Eternity? But before they could say anything, Dumbledore dismissed them and the sound of stomping feet drowned out any talk.

Lily told the Fat Lady the password ('Newt Scamander'), and they all went in. The Marauders were the first ones up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Ron and Harry were about to head up when a hand grabbed Harry's shoulder and whirled him around.

He stared into his own bright green eyes. "Okay, Potter, I've had enough of you the last few years!" exclaimed Lily in a berating tone. "I refuse to put up with your big-headedness and arrogance this year. Either you quit acting like such a jerk or—" She froze, her gaze taking in the scar, the green eyes, and the totally bewildered expression. Lily let go and gave a small cough. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I thought you were someone else." With that she turned and quickly rushed to the stairs up to the girls dormitories, her face reddening. Ron grinned, but Harry gave him a look before he could say anything. And they headed up the stairs and fell asleep.

~

The next morning, they awoke to the sound of whispering. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all gathered around James's four-poster, discussing something with him quietly. Harry was a little distressed to see Remus looking quite worse for the wear, thin and tired. He hopped out of bed, causing the four of them to jump, startled, and look at him. Smiling apologetically, he got dressed and headed downstairs and to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione were already there, waiting for him. Professor McGonagall was going around, handing out their course schedules. That morning they had Double Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures (with the Slytherins). 

The Marauders didn't come to breakfast. It seemed they stayed talking in Gryffindor Tower. Lily and Eternity, though, came down as usual and started eating, looking up as the owls rushed in. Hedwig flew to Harry, and clutched a roll of snow white parchement. Blinking, he untied it from Hedwig's leg and opened it. It was written in an unfamiliar handwriting, in dark silver ink.

Dear Harry,

   Do you remember last year when you fought Lord Voldemort? Remember the room with the Time Turners? Ask Arthur Weasley what happened in that room. Then you must remember this: Time ripples are everywhere. Time Turners create them, allowing you to go through time. And time controls reality. When something goes wrong with time, something goes wrong with reality. The keys to restoring balance are Life, Death, Love, Hate, and Time.

Harry stared at the letter, and then checked for a signature. There was none. He racked his brain for any similar handwriting, but could not remember any. He gaped at the letter for some time, and only looked up when Hermione tapped him on the arm. Blankly and with a confused expression, he handed her the letter. Harry watched her eyes scan it, and then read it through again. Her expression torn between bemusement and excitement, she pointed frantically at the letter.

"This, Harry! This is exactly what I was trying to say before!" When Harry just looked at her, puzzled, she rolled her eyes in exasperation and pointed at the letter again. "I was saying that we might have torn a time ripple, which is now causing time to mold together! But..." Worry clouded her chocolate colored eyes. "But who could've sent this letter?" Harry shrugged, and then looked at Hedwig. Immediately, he pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill.

Dear Mr. Weasley,

   I have a question. Do you remember when we were fighting the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries? What happened in the room with the Time Turners? Please hurry and respond; I need to know right away. Thanks, and I hope you're doing okay.

Harry

He rolled up the piece of parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She dipped her beak in his pumpkin juice for a short drink, and then took off again. But before his gaze returned to his breakfast, he caught Eternity looking at him. She held his gaze for a moment, and then went back to eating breakfast. Ron also saw her, pulled Harry up by the arm, and marched over to her.

She looked up at him, violet eyes mildly confused. Her mouth opened as she was about to say something, but Ron interrupted. "You told us you were Eternity! Why did Professor Dumbledore say your name was Eclipse Atwater?" The confused look instantly vanished from her eyes and she smiled.

"My name is Eclipse," she said simply, and then returned to eating breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged mystified looks, but before questioning could go on, the bell echoed through the hallway, signaling the start of classes. Without giving the three a chance to say anything, the Head Girl picked up her bag, shot them a casual smile, and left.

Classes went off without a hitch that Monday morning. The only bad thing about the day was that the Slytherins, as usual, tried to make trouble in Hagrid's class. But they didn't get far. After all, it's hard to disrupt a class that's learning about merpeople. Hagrid had told them he tried to get some dragon eggs for them to look after, but he couldn't find any.

It was on the way to the common room that the trio noticed something suspicious. Or rather, they saw someone looking suspicious. Sirius was leaning casually against the wall, but his eyes were scanning the hallway, alert and watchful. Harry pulled the other two back and watched him. Sure enough, a 16-year-old Snape came striding by. Sirius pulled him to the side. Leaning in, the three could just make out their conversation.

"You've seen Remus and Madame Pomfrey on the grounds before, right?" Sirius was saying, a sly smile on his handsome face. They saw Snape nod suspiciously. Sirius smirked. "Well, all you have to do to follow them is prod this one knot on the tree. It'll freeze. There's a tunnel under some roots in the Whomping Willow. You can go in after them. Of course," he added, his tone even more sly, "you're probably to cowardly to even get all the way in. Spineless Slytherins." And with that, Sirius walked off. Hermione blinked and stared at Harry as Snape strode off muttering to himself.

"You don't think he's really going to go, do you?" she asked anxiously, but Ron answered first. 

"He's not going to get hurt!" he exclaimed. "Remember what Sirius and Lupin had told us in our 3rd year?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "So we have nothing to worry about." With that, they all went inside to the common room.

~

Severus Snape watched with narrow black eyes as Madame Pomfrey escorted Remus Lupin to the Whomping Willow. Sure enough, she lifted a long branch and poked the tree, causing it to freeze. Remus slipped into a hole in the roots and Madame Pomfrey returned to the school. With a resolute sigh, Snape watched the nurse trudge into the school building, and then he strode determinedly to the Willow.

Meanwhile, James was listening with growing horror and dread to Sirius explain what he told Snape. As Padfoot finished his story, James groaned. "How could you, Sirius?" he exclaimed. Without another word, he sprinted out of the portrait hole, Peter and Sirius at his heels. Sirius tried explaining how it was all good clean fun, and how Snape would probably turn back, but James shook his head. "Sirius, Slytherings aren't Gryffindors, but they have pride! It will _make him go in_!! And what'll he find? Remus! He'll find Remus! As a werewolf! What if we're too late? _What if he makes it all the way through_?!" Sirius immediately paled, obviously not having thought of that.

As the moonlight bathed them in a silver glow, Sirius and Peter transformed. The bear-like black dog bounded towards the Willow, his sleek fur glimmering with the moonlight, a plump grey rat perched on its head. Wormtail slipped through the flailing branches, pressing the knot and freezing the tree. James, without hesitation, hurtled into the tunnel, not looking back at the slowly shrinking forms of the two Animagi.

Snape, however, had reached the door. From behind it, he heard a yell of pain, followed by a low groan. Intrigued, he pushed open the door, and set off to climb the steps to the second floor. He paused for a moment, fear gripping him, as he heard thundering footfalls behind him. But with a resolute glint in his eye, he wrenched open the door

and stood eye to eye with a massive grey wolf. _Werewolf,_ he unconsciously corrected himself. And then two strong arms seized him from behind and pulled him back. James, his hazel eyes wide and panic-stricken, slammed the door shut in the wolf's snout. "Snape!" he hissed, trying to ignore the pounding and scratching sound at his back. "What are you _doing_ here?!" Snape would've said, _I should ask you the same,_ but he was too shocked to articulate any words. James grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled back through the dark tunnel. Sirius and Peter were waiting at the entrance.

"Er, I'm really, really sorry," Sirius began, relief on his face as James and Snape emerged, apparently unscathed. "I shouldn't have—"

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" Snape snarled, trying to break free of James's grip and launch himself at Sirius, who took an unsteady step back. "You were trying to kill me!!!" Sirius opened his mouth to argue, looking quite pale and shaken, when another voice interrupted them.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing out here?" They all turned to face the voice. It was none other than Lily Evans who had spoken, her green eyes bright with fury. And standing next to her was the Head Girl, Eclipse, the blonde ends of her hair catching the moonlight and looking almost silver. And her trademark casual smile was no longer on her face. She was frowning in disbelief.

"I'm going to have to dock 20 points off of Gryffindor for this," she said crisply. Then, at the look of relief on the boys' faces, she added, "Each." Sirius opened his mouth furiously, but she cut him off. "And 20 points from Slytherin, too, Snape." Sirius's mouth closed and his gaze returned to the grass. "And a detention for each of you." While she spoke, no one noticed the large grey werewolf emerge from the roots of the Whomping Willow. It did, however, start flailing again, after which James automatically prodded the knot, freezing it once more. None of them were aware of the danger until they heard a loud snarl. James, Sirius, and Peter immediately scattered, and Moony dove upon Eclipse, bowling her over. And she let out a piercing shriek as it sunk its fangs deep into her forearm.

Lily's eyes widened in horror as Sirius and James immediately dove forward and seized the werewolf's jaws. Wrenching them apart, the two Marauders quickly backpedaled several steps, watching the snarling, frothing werewolf, whose grey muzzle was smeared with blood. Eclipse took a shuddering breath, looked at the crimson liquid running down her arm, pooling in small indents of the ground, and she fainted, pale hair askew over her shoulders, neck, and the dark ground.

The Marauders (even Remus), Lily, and Snape watched in a horrified sort of fascination first at the motionless Eclipse, and then their gazes turned to Professor McGonagall, who had been attracted into the cool night air by the Head Girl's blood-freezing scream. Everything seemed to run in slow motion as Remus, his human form realizing what he had done, started backing up before fleeing as fast as his paws could take him. McGonagall looked at Eclipse, her eyes wide, taking in the blood on her arm, before her gaze moved to the sprinting werewolf. She didn't need to ask what had happened. Without a word, she took out her wand, lifted Eclipse onto a stretcher, and levitated her back to school. James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Snape all exchanged looks of terror, and for once, no tension was conjured between the five.


End file.
